A refrigeration apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 includes a heat source side unit, a use side unit, and a controller. The heat source side unit includes a compressor, a heat source side heat exchanger, an expansion valve, a large-diameter tube, a liquid-refrigerant side shutoff valve, and a gas refrigerant side shutoff valve. These components are connected by refrigerant pipes. The use side unit includes a use side heat exchanger. One end of the use side heat exchanger is connected to the liquid-refrigerant side shutoff valve via a liquid refrigerant communication pipe, and the other end of the use side heat exchanger is connected to the gas refrigerant side shutoff valve via a gas refrigerant communication pipe. The controller executes a pump down operation for collecting refrigerant to the heat source side unit. In this refrigeration apparatus, refrigerant is, in the pump down operation, stored in the large-diameter tube provided between the heat source side heat exchanger and the liquid-refrigerant side shutoff valve.